disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortimer Mouse
This article is about Mickey's rival. For other uses, see Mortimer Mouse (disambiguation). Mortimer Mouse is Mickey Mouse's rival and 2nd arch-enemy after Pete and one of the minor antagonists. Mortimer first appeared in the Mickey short Mickey's Rival and ever since he has been battling Mickey for Minnie's affections. Personality & Appearance Mortimer is essentially a taller version of Mickey Mouse, and seems a bit more humanlike. Unlike his rival, Mortimer has whiskers, perhaps refrencing how he has a ratlike persona. He has feet the size of Goofy's. Unlike most of the other mouse characters, however, you can see 2 large teeth close together, like a rat. He is usualy wearing jeans and a shirt, but sometimes he also wears a hat. Appearances Mickey's Rival In his first appearance, Mortimer was driving by and notice Mickey and Minnie as they were having a picnic. Minnie is thrilled to see Mortimer once again and it was revealed Minnie dated Mortimer for a very short time (A Week) and she decided to leave him because he jokes to much. As soon as Mortimer walks up Mickey already knows he is bad news just as Mortimer does not like Mickey at all so he attempts to humiliate Mickey and when Mickey shows Minnie how upset he is Minnie states that he is just jealous. Mortimer then tries to impress Minnie by annoying a bull that is over a fence. The plan works until the bull finds a way out. Mortimer rushes and drives away in his car and leaves Mickey to rescue Minnie who eventually remembers why she left Mortimer in the first place. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mortimer makes an appearance in the direct-to-video film. Mortimer is portrayed as a snooty and annoying boss of the shopping store Mortimer. He is the boss of Minnie and is very civilized and Organized as opposed to other appearances. House of Mouse In the television series House of Mouse, Mortimer gets a role as a recurring character. Mortimer appears many times as a guest and tries to trick Mickey or Minnie into breaking up. In the series pilot episode, Mortimer appears but is seen flirting with Donald Duck's girlfriend Daisy Duck instead. Mickey Mouse Works In this series of Mickey and Friends Mortimer is once again a main character and main antagonist along with Pete. Mortimer is still competing with Mickey to win Minnie Mouse's heart. One of Mortimer's most villainous role was when he accused Mickey of robbing his house and Mickey was almost sent to jail. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer's most recent appearance is in the CGI animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He has a non-speaking role in the episode Minnie's Birthday. In other media Video Games Mortimer has appeared in video games such as Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse, Magical Things Starring Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse Bloopers, Hide and Sneak, Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie and Disney Sports Soccer. Cameo appearance of Mortimer Mouse in Donald Duck: The Movie: Goin' Quackers. This is Mickey Mouse and Friends on Motion Picute with Your Host: Mortimer Mouse. Mortimer Mouse is in the segment from Mickey Mouse and Friends and the Cracking Contraptions. Mortimer is voiced by Maurice LaMarche Comics The first was created by Floyd Gottfredson for The Walt Disney Company. He was Minnie Mouse's ranch-owning cattleman uncle. He first appeared in the comic strip Mickey Mouse in Death Valley (1930). After that, he appeared in many Mickey Mouse comic strip adventures in the early 1930s. He is named after the original name Disney gave Mickey. Gallery Mickey's Rival.png|Mortimer Mouse in Mickey's Rival Mortimer Mickey's Mouse Works.png|Mortimer Mouse in Mickey's Mouse Works Mortimer House of Mouse.png|Mortimer Mouse in House of Mouse Mortimer shake hands with Mickey.png|Mortimer shake hands with Mickey in House of Mouse Mortimer and Minnie.png|Mortimer and Minnie in House of Mouse Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald confronts Mortimer in House of Mouse Trivia Walt was originally going to name Mickey, Mortimer, but his wife insisted on a new name. Mrs. Disney felt that the name was not good enough and suggested a name which was more suitable with Walt’s home in Midwestern: Mickey. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Comedy Characters Category:Rodents Category:Idiots Category:Anti-heroes Category:Traitors Category:Slender characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who almost died Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Buck-toothed characters Category:Klutzes Category:Sexy characters Category:Bullies